Wiki Rules
These are the rules and policies on the wiki, and they are only here to ensure that the wiki runs smoothly. If any one has a problem with any of the rules or consequences or would like to add more, just follow the steps under the sections Adding Rules, Adding Concequences, or Deleting Rules/Consequences. Rules These are rules that everyone on the wiki should follow, and if they are broken then the Administrators will enforce consequences. #'No Vandalism of Any Kind-' This includes making the content on any page less useful then it was before, page blanking, random comments, advertising ANYTHING from another wiki (you may talk about it, but don't use this wiki as a place to advertise) or editing a user page without permission. #'No Personal Attacks-' You may express frustration, but never target a specific user, unless it is in Roleplay (Which isn't really a personal attack.) Even if they attacked you first. This includes provoking a personal attack pourposefully. #'No major cussing- '''Minor swear words are allowed, and variations of swear words are permitted, but don't type in the actual word. This includes direct sexual refrences. Concequences 'Rule 1' '''1st Time-' A message will be posted on your message wall, informing you that you have vandalized, stating the proof of it, and asking you to stop nicely. 2nd Time-''' Another message will be posted on your wall, that firmly states that you have vandalized again, shows the proof of it, and warns you that next time you vandalize you will be banned. '3rd Time-' You will be banned for a period of 3 days, and a message will be posted on yout talk, simply stating that you have been banned for vandalizing and that it will end in 3 days. '4 or 5 Times-' You will be banned for a week at a time after each vandilism, with a message o your talk stating that you are banned for vandalizing and that the ban will end in a week. '6 Times-' You will be banned infinately from the wiki. '''Rule 2 1st Time- 'A message will be posted on your talk page, kindly asking you to stop the personal attacks, showing proof of the attack, and, varying on the severety of the attack, you will get a day long ban. '''2nd Time-' You will receive a message on your talk page showing proof of the personal attack, firmly asking you to stop the attack, and it will state that you have been banned from the wiki from a range of 1 day to 3 days, varying on the severity of the attack. '''3rd Time-''' You will recive a message on your talk page showing proof of the attack, asking you to stop, and informing you of a week long ban. '4 Times-' You will be banned infanitely from the wiki. '''Rule 3 1st Time-''' You will be politely asked to stop for the sake of the other users on the wiki on your talk page. '''2nd Time-''' 'You will be firmly asked to stop, and linked back to the rules with a message your talk. '''3rd Time-' A message is left on your talk asking you to stop cussing and informing you that you are banned for a day. '4 - 10 Times-' A message will be left on your talk asking you to stop and informing you that you are banned for 3 days each time the rule is broken. (So, 3 days for the 4th time, 3 days for the 5th Time, etc) '11 Times-' You will be indefinetely banned from chat. Admin Rules These are the rules that admins have to follow, as well as the rules that everyone should follow. If an Admin breaks these rules, their status as an Admin could be taken away. #'Be kind to all users-' No matter who they are or what they've done. (Roleplaying not included) Being firm and strict to a user that has consiously broken the rules is different from being unkind. #'When banning, inform them of the reasons why and how long the ban will last-' Giving them proof of how you know it was them in some cases is nice, but in other cases it doesn't make sence. #'Don't premote someone to the status of Admin or Chat mod without the consent of other admins-' Just because they're your friends, doesn't mean they'd be a good admin or chat mod. #'Don't ban or someone from chat or the wiki for no reason-' It doesn't make any sense #'Be helpful-' If people can't ask admins for help, who are they going to ask? Admin Consequences These consequences go for all of the Rules, and the Rules apply to all admins except for the Creator. '1 - 9 Times-' Another Admin will post a message on your talk, kindly informing you of the rule break and linking you back to these rules. '''10th Time- '''An admin who is also a Bureocrat will remove your admin stastus and inform you of it on your talk page. Adding Rules If you have an Idea for a rule that you see is not already an official rule, please post in the comments what you think the new rule should be and the consequences for breaking your new rule. Thank you for helping us improve the wiki! Adding Consequences If you feel that a rule isn't being enforced correctly, then please post in the comments what the consequence is, which rule it's for, and when it will be applied (Which time that they break the rule?) Thank you for helping us improve the wiki! Deleting Rules/Consequences If you feel that we have a ridiculous Rule or Consquence that is already in action, then in the comments please state which rule/concequence shouldn't exist and why you belive it should be gone. Thank you for heping us improve the wiki! Category:Community